Good Morning
by Olgakk
Summary: Jaime and Brienne's morning rituals. Modern, one-shot.


The sun pierced Brienne's eyelids as it sneaked through the dark curtains of her bedroom. She moaned quietly and tried to go back to sleep by shoving her face in the soft pillow, it was working perfectly until she felt a familiar hand snake around her waist and soon enough she felt Jaime's body curl around hers. She hears his breathing quicken and she knows he is no longer asleep.

"Hi" she whispers, her voice rusty with sleep and she raises a heavy hand and rubs her face.

"Morning" he mutters back, his voice thick with sleep as well making her smile.

She has to turn her head in a funny angle to catch sight of him since he's cuddled right up against her. She grins at him when he looks up from the crook of her neck sleepily and he smiles right back. She recalls the time Jaime told her that her smile was contagious and she blushes.

"Is the princess awake?" she teases him and shifts in his arms and he eases his hold on her allowing Brienne to twist in his arms so they were now facing each other.

"Yes, the princess is wide awake and is demanding some coffee" Jaime responds in an equally as witty tone.

Brienne raises an eyebrow at that and slowly scoots closer to him, soon enough she's so close that their noses are touching and she looks him right in the eyes. His beautiful green eyes.

"How about the princess gets her lazy arse up and makes some coffee for herself?" Brienne whispers and with every word she spoke her lips brushed against Jaime's.

Jaime's eyes were glancing from her eyes to her lips and back again right before he grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning grabbed Brienne's face and kissed her. Brienne gasped in shock but that didn't stop her from wrapping her arms around his neck and responding back passionately. She kissed him back hard and allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue as he moved on top of her, out of reflex her legs wrapped around his waist and he immediately kissed her harder.

One thing lead to the other and the next thing they knew, they were both as naked as their name days panting, the sheet covering Brienne but not Jaime.

"Well that was..." Brienne trailed searching for the right word

"Refreshing" Jaime finished the sentence for her describing how she felt exactly. Although she wouldn't mind a shower right about now.

"We should do this every morning" Jaime said and winked at her when she scoffed at him.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was much better than breakfast or going for a run." Jaime protested and leaned on his elbow facing her, pushing his golden locks out of his eyes.

She gave him a smile that showed her agreement to him and he smirked smugly.

"That doesn't mean this is going to happen every morning." Brienne scolded him like a mother would a child and she stood up throwing off the sheets and heading for the bathroom.

Before she entered the overlarge bathroom for only two people she glanced at him and was satisfied to see him gaping.

"Hey! Get back here" He called after her when she shut the door behind her.

Brienne leaned against the counter and started counting back from ten

10..9...8..7...6...5...

Jaime burst in the bathroom before she could get to 4. He slowly made his way to her and stepped between her legs.

"You are turning into such a little tease." he whispered in her ear and left a trail of kisses from her ear to her neck and back again, she panted against him and played with his hair.

"I love it." he said winking before he picked her up off the counter before pushing them both in the tub and turning on the hot water.

Brienne didn't let it go too far this time around and insisted they had to get ready for University. Jaime ended up washing her hair for her as she washed his back.

After the shower they quietly sat together on the kitchen counter. Brienne in nothing but an over sized shirt of Jaime's, the shirt was even big on him.

His hand was resting on her bare thigh as he drank his coffee and she ate her french toast with honey like she does every morning.

Between sips of coffee and bites of toast they would glance at each other, smile, kiss.

Jaime always demanded a bite of her french toast and Brienne always demanded a sip or two of his coffee. It was just something they always did, neither of them even questioned it anymore.

After breakfast, they would roll around in the living room for a bit, mess around, basically procrastinating getting ready for University. Although Brienne was always the one to end that daily play session, Jaime would always whine.

Jaime forced Brienne to wear a sundress that day, the only sundress that she owned. He insisted that it was way too beautiful and warm outside to hide under pants, finally she had said yes and put the dress on.

She felt extremely uncomfortable in it, it showed off too much of her legs and too much of her breasts. Parts that she only wanted Jaime to see, and Jaime to know. But he insisted.

"You look..." he trailed off searching for the right word.

Not beautiful, Brienne thought.

"You look like you," he simply said in his charming way and bend over signaling Brienne to jump on his back. That was how they left their apartment every day for school, with a piggy back ride, they each had turns and today it was Jaime's turn.

It was a little difficult for her to jump onto his back with a dress on and it caused it to ride up a couple of inches up her thigh but Jaime's warm palms against her thighs were too distracting for her to care.

He closed the door behind them and she passed him the keys to lock the house.

As he handed the keys back to her he leaned back and kissed her lips and then her nose.

She giggled like a silly school girl but she was just too happy to care, anymore. So she grinned from ear to ear and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him and welcomed the new day


End file.
